18e cérémonie des Razzie Awards
La 18e cérémonie des Razzie Awards a eu lieu le 22 mars 1998 à l'hôtel Hollywood Roosevelt de Santa Monica (Californie) pour distinguer les pires productions de l'industrie cinématographique durant l'année 1997.thumb Pire film Postman de Kevin Costner, avec Kevin Costner *Anaconda, le prédateur de Luis Llosa, avec Jennifer Lopez, Ice Cube et Jon Voight *Batman & Robin de Joel Schumacher, avec George Clooney, Chris O'Donnell et Arnold Schwarzenegger *Menace toxique de Félix Enríquez Alcalá, avec Steven Seagal *Speed 2 : Cap sur le danger de Jan de Bont, avec Sandra Bullock et Jason Patric Pire acteur Kevin Costner dans Postman *Val Kilmer dans Le Saint *Shaquille O'Neal dans Steel *Steven Seagal dans Menace toxique *Jon Voight dans Anaconda, le prédateur Pire actrice Demi Moore dans À armes égales *Sandra Bullock dans Speed 2 : Cap sur le danger *Fran Drescher dans L'Éducatrice et le tyran *Lauren Holly dans A Smile Like Yours et Turbulences à 30000 pieds *Alicia Silverstone dans Excess Baggage Pire second rôle masculin Dennis Rodman dans Double Team *Willem Dafoe dans Speed 2 : Cap sur le danger *Chris O'Donnell dans Batman & Robin *Arnold Schwarzenegger dans Batman & Robin *Jon Voight dans Wanted recherché mort ou vif et U Turn Pire second rôle féminin Alicia Silverstone dans Batman & Robin *Faye Dunaway dans Albino Alligator *Milla Jovovich dans Le Cinquième Élément *Julia Louis-Dreyfus dans La Fête des pères *Uma Thurman dans Batman & Robin Pire couple à l'écran Dennis Rodman et Jean-Claude Van Damme dans Double Team *Sandra Bullock et Jason Patric dans Speed 2 : Cap sur le danger *George Clooney et Chris O'Donnell dans Batman & Robin *Steven Seagal et sa guitare dans Menace toxique *Jon Voight et l'anaconda animatronique dans Anaconda, le prédateur Pire réalisateur Kevin Costner pour Postman *Jan de Bont pour Speed 2 : Cap sur le danger *Luis Llosa pour Anaconda, le prédateur *Joel Schumacher pour Batman & Robin *Oliver Stone pour U Turn Pire scénario Postman par Eric Roth et Brian Helgeland, d'après le livre de David Brin *Anaconda, le prédateur par Hans Bauer et Jim Cash & Jack Epps Jr *Batman & Robin par Akiva Goldsman *Le Monde perdu : Jurassic Park par David Koepp, d'après le roman de Michael Crichton *Speed 2 : Cap sur le danger par Randall McCormick et Jeff Nathanson, histoire de Jan de Bont et McCormick Pire remake ou suite Speed 2 : Cap sur le danger *Batman & Robin *Maman, je m'occupe des méchants ! *Le Monde perdu : Jurassic Park *McHale's Navy Pire manquement de respect à la vie humaine et aux édifices publics Les Ailes de l'enfer *Batman & Robin *Le Monde perdu : Jurassic Park *Turbulences à 30000 pieds *Volcano Pire révélation Dennis Rodman dans Double Team *L'anaconda animatronique dans Anaconda, le prédateur *Tori Spelling dans The House of Yes et Scream 2 *Howard Stern dans Parties intimes *Chris Tucker dans Le Cinquième Élément et Argent comptant Pire bande originale La bande originale complète de Postman, paroles et musique de Jeffrey Barr, Glenn Burke, John Coinman, Joe Flood, Blair Forward, Maria Machado et Jono Manson *« The end is the beginning of the end » dans Batman & Robin, écrite par Billy Corgan *« Fire down below » dans Menace toxique, paroles et musique de Steven Seagal et Mark Collie *« How do I live ? » dans Les Ailes de l'enfer, écrite par Diane Warren *« My dream » dans Speed 2 : Cap sur le danger, écrite par Orville Burrell, Robert Livingston et Dennis Haliburton Catégorie:Razzie Awards par année Catégorie:Récompense de cinéma en 1998 Catégorie:Cinéma en 1998